AU Sneak Peaks
by Snow32Lily
Summary: When Riders of Berk (my version) comes to a close the series will go on hiatus. As such, I will be moving onto a few AUs using the same characters. Here are three sneak peaks, or chapters, for each of the three stories. (One per each AU) Like always: Hybrid!Hiccup Female!Hiccup


**Riders of Berk is coming to a close, and the Not a Curse series will soon be on hiatus. In that time I will write an AU, maybe two, maybe all three (who knows how I feel). As there are only three to four weeks left not including this week's upload, here is a sneak peak of each story giving ya'll one chapter from each AU. **

**Enjoy! And let me know what you think, or which AU you want to see more of.**

* * *

_**The Dragon Girl of Notre Dame (Inspired by **__**The Silver Magician of Chaos)**_

_Chapter 1: Tragic Tales_

Within the city of Paris was Johann singing a tale to the wee ones that stopped at his cart. It was a tale of Note Dame and the bell ringer that had lied up there for twenty long years.

_"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Norte Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells. The bells of Notre Dame."_

"Listen", Johann said to the children. "They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" Fishlegs, his assistant, asked for the children.

"No, you silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" Fishlegs repeated.

"What are they?"

"What?"

"How did they come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Johann said smacking Fishlegs on the head with a stick, causing all the children to laugh. "Johann will tell you. It is a tale… a tale of a man… and a monster…"

The tale began on a cold snowy night with four frightened Pagan practicers on a boat trying to slip into Paris silently. One was a mother with her baby crying out and making a noise. Valka and Stoick tried to soothe their little one but to no avail.

"Hush it up will you? We'll be spotted!" Spitelout yelled in a hushed voice.

"Hush little one, shh…" Valka tried again. Stoick then tried bringing out his child's dragon toy his wife made for their little girl, and she grabbed it beginning to calm.

The boat stopped, and the Scandinavians all got out, the man stopping them before they ran. "Four gilders for safe passage into Paris", he said holding out his hand.

Before they could even respond, however, suddenly an arrow was shot hitting the man's paddle. It was a trap, and they were quickly surrounded. A dark, frightening, and powerful man then came up to them astride his black steed.

"Judge Viggo Grimborn!" Stoick exclaimed as he went to protect his wife and child. He couldn't see a way out, so he simply stood his ground.

_Judge Viggo Grimborn longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

"Bring these Vikings to the Palace of Justice," Viggo told his men.

Although Stoick put up a fight, it didn't take long for all the men to subdue him and lock him up in chains as well as Valka's brother in law. All was left was Valka and her child. She hunched over her bundle, trying to keep it from view.

"You there! What are you hiding?!" One of the guards yelled, yanking Valka back, as she tried to pull away.

"Stolen goods no doubt", Viggo mused. "Take them from her."

_She ran…_

Valka ran as fast as her feet could carry her as Viggo and his horse chased after her. She only momentarily escaped when she jumped over a fence, holding her baby girl tight. She saw Notre Dame in sight, a place she heard was holy and sacred to the people of Paris. The Judge wouldn't be able to touch her there. She ran to the door, banging on it as hard as she could.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" she cried, but nobody came fast enough.

She turned, seeing Viggo once more and ran again. It was too late as he caught up to her though, grabbing her bundle. Valka held a tight grip on it, trying her best to never let go, but it was to no avail. He yanked it from her grip, and kicked her away with his spurred boot. She fell to the cold hard snow covered ground, her eyes closed, and still.

Viggo payed no mind to the woman. Whether she died or simply passed out was no concern to him. The bundle in his hands then began to cry.

"A baby?" he said with confusion. He pulled away some of the fabric encasing the child, and saw the face of, "A monster", he said with horror at the abomination.

He looked around trying to figure out what to do with the demon when he spotted a well. He had his horse walk up to it, and then he held the bundle over the well ready to drop it.

"Stop!" _cried the archdeacon._

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to _hell _where it belongs", Viggo simply said.

_"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame"_ the archdeacon said as he held the woman, now dead, in his arms.

"I am guiltless; she ran, I pursued."

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame."_

"My conscious is clear!"

_"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm! But you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes! The very eyes of Notre Dame!"_

Suddenly, all the figures surrounding the church seemed to be staring at him; all judging him and his righteousness. It made him begin to severely fear for his immortal soul.

"What must I do?" he asked.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own", the archdeacon replied, carrying the dead mother.

"What?!" Viggo exclaimed appalled by the idea. "I am to be settled with this misshapened… hiccup?" He then paused, looking down at the baby, a calculated idea forming in his head. "Very well. But let her live with you in your church."

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere. _Just so that she's kept away where no one else can see._ The bell tower perhaps, and who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways. _Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me."_

_And Viggo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means mistake: Hiccup. _

_"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame!"_

* * *

**This one is the closest to the actual series as you can get. It approximately takes place after RTTE but before HTTYD2 and Dagur isn't married to Mala and Aric (Male love interest to replace Astrid for those who haven't read my other fics) isn't betrothed to Hiccup. Why is that important to know? You'll figure it out.**

**When playing A Girl Like You I suggest going to HaileyWailey's channel on YouTube and starting the video at EXACTLY 1:00 minute right where the bridging instrumental starts.**

* * *

_**The Heiress and the Pauper (Inspired by BlueMonica and FoxyKhai0209)**_

_Chapter 4: A Girl Like You_

Flying north, Aric had taken Hiccup to the Northern Markets, not so much to shop, but just to get out somewhere. They hadn't been there since Johann had revealed himself a traitor, but since he and the hunters had been defeated the island had become much safer for them to now visit. Though it was safe, Hiccup still wore a black cloak merely because of the cold. Winter was coming and especially up north it got very cold; even Aric had grabbed a warmer tunic and coat to wear. As they landed and began to walk through the market with their dragons in tow, no one noticed the Whispering Death trailing behind.

"Ah", Hiccup sighed in bliss. "It feels _so_ good to be off of Berk. I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"We sure had some pretty great adventures. Didn't we?" Aric spotted a blue lily, one of Hiccup's favorite flowers, and picked it turning to her all gentleman-like. "For you, m'lady", he said rather dramatically bowing.

"Why, thank you kind sir", Hiccup replied in the same overly formal fashion taking the flower. "A royal blue lily. Indeed my favorite."

They both burst into giggles unable to continue the act any longer, and then Hiccup sighed. "I really missed this", Hiccup said longingly twirling the flower in her fingers. She then began to sniff the air catching the scent of something wonderful. "Mmm… what is that? It smells delicious."

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's coming from that cart over there", he responded pointing behind her. "I'll go get us some."

He went over, leaving her, and as Hiccup looked around for a moment she noticed a family closing up shop for what it seemed to be for good. Seeing the boards up, signaling a business that couldn't bring in enough, it made her think of home and the dire situation they were in.

**"What's wrong?"** Toothless crooned.

**"Nothing"**, she crooned back, watching as the family walked off sadly. And then, just a moment later, Hiccup heard the most beautiful singing.

_"Like a bird that flies in the morning light, or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings."_

"Come on, Toothless. Let's go listen."

**"What about Aric?"**

"They'll find us. It's not like we're that far anyway."

Walking to a where a well sat, they got a closer listen of the singer who they could see behind the small crowd was wearing a white cloak.

000

_"For you're always free to begin again. And you're always free to believe. When you find the place that your heart belongs—"_

"Caroling?" Lady Brenna said in Alva's face interrupting her song.

"Lady Brenna!" she exclaimed. Her mistress snatched the cup from Luna who hissed fiercely, and poured every gold coin into her hand. "Wait! I earned that!" Alva demanded reaching for the money she had made only for her mistress to pull it out of reach.

"_And_ you owe me. Did you really think you could make a living as a singer?" Lady Brenna laughed. "Get back to work, girl, or there'll be _trouble_." Leaving, her mistress just threw the cup to the ground beneath Alva's feet, and downcast, Alva bent to pick it up. Someone then came to put a gold piece into it.

"You have a wonderful voice. It's a shame you had to stop; that song was beautiful."

"Thanks", she answered, getting up. "My mom…taught it…to me…" Alva slowed seeing the woman's face. She looked just like her. The girl seemed to be in wonder as well, and they each peeled off the hoods of their cloaks to reveal their dragon ears.

000

'_That explains the white cloak'_, Hiccup thought.

'_That explains the black cloak'_, Alva thought.

"Whoa…" Alva then voiced.

"Whoa…" Hiccup repeated. "I've...never seen another Halfling before..." Hiccup stated in wonder.

"We could be sisters..." Alva stated still in shock.

"Let me guess", Hiccup said looking at the dragon beside Alva. "You're half… uh…"

"Light Fury", Alva stated looking back at her dragon.

"I've never seen a dragon like her before. She's beautiful."

"And I suppose this Night Fury's yours?"

"Yep. Toothless has been with me for four years now."

"Luna's been with me since she was a hatchling. Poor thing couldn't defend herself, so I took her in and she's been with me ever since."

"Well she's certainly lucky."

A momentary silence filled the air before they both spoke again.

" "What's your name?" "

They both laughed.

"You first", Alva said.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's funny, you have the same name as the heir to Berk."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well…"

"Oh. Alva, your highness", she greeted with a bow.

"Oh no. Please, don't do that. I honestly hate all the formalities. _So_ over bearing."

"I know all about overbearing. My mistress is practically breathing down my neck every day."

"Almost sounds like my dad."

As the two talked they also began to walk getting out of people's way and closer to the side where the well sat.

"So, aren't you supposed to be… well, on Berk?"

"Technically, yes, but_ today_ I'm savoring my _last _taste of freedom before I get married next week." Hiccup stopped looking down. "To someone I've only ever seen as a brother."

"At least you're not an indentured servant to a terrible mistress."

"Indentured servant?" Hiccup asked surprised and perplexed. Alva merely gave her a sad shrug. "…Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

Another moment of silence came, when the two then sighed. " "Sometimes I wish I could just fly away." "

Hearing that they said the same thing, they both looked at each other in surprise. That is until Alva smiled and begun to sing happily.

_"I'm just like you! You're just like me! There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true, yes, I am a girl like you. You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a girl like you!"_

It surprised Hiccup; she thought she was the only one who made up songs and sung them out loud. That is unless…

"So! You're a singer!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No. I wish to be one, but _I_ work at Lady Brenna's penitentiary. Uh, I mean, _dress_ emporium", Alva said dryly.

"Lady Brenna?" Hiccup muttered. "Oh, I know her! I love her dresses…! Even if I only started wearing them recently", Hiccup added in a mutter.

"_I _made the one you're wearing", Alva stated proudly.

"_You _made this? It's my favorite! The fabric is so soft…and the design…? It looks so complicated."

"Oh, but it isn't really. _First I choose a fabric from the rack and I pin the pattern down. Then I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown"_, Alva finished extravagantly and Hiccup decided to join in.

_"I wear the gown without my crown and dance around the room."_

_" "And imagine life without the strife of a quite platonic groom" "_, they both finished laughing a little after.

**"Your… what'd she call it?"** Luna asked.

**"Halfling?" **Toothless guessed.

**"Yes, Halfling. She's quite good."**

**"So is yours"**, Toothless responded in kind.

_"I'm just like you!" _Hiccup sung.

_"I think that's true"_, Alva joined in.

_"You're just like me."_

_"Yes, I can see."_

_" "We take responsibility." "_

_"We carry through!" _Alva lead.

_"We carry through."_

_" "Do what we need to do. Yes, I am a girl like you." "_

_"I'm just like you"_, Alva lead again.

_"I'm just like you."_

_"You're just like me."_

_"You're just like me."_

_" "It's something anyone can see." "_

_"A heart that beats!" _ Hiccup lead.

_"A heart that beats."_

_" "A voice that speaks the truth. Yes, I am a girl like you!" "_

"It's amazing", Alva said. "Except for our hair", she added directing to her short blond hair.

"And our scales", Hiccup added before the two burst into laughter again pulling up their hoods.

Aric and Shadowstar then came up with two cups in the young man's hands. "Here you are, Hiccup." He then took a double take and dropped the cups in shock.

**"What'd we miss?"** Shadowstar asked walking over to Toothless and Luna.

**"Hiccup finally met another one of her species"**, Toothless said.

"Something wrong, Aric?" Hiccup asked teasingly.

"It-its… Do you have a _twin _I don't know about?"

* * *

**This isn't the whole chapter, I just wanted to give you guys Girl Like You as the sneak peak.**

* * *

**This one lies in the middle of how close to "cannon" it is. It's in the same time period, and area as HTTYD/NAC, unlike "The Dragon Girl of Notre Damn, but not really the same world/universe like "The Heiress and the Pauper".**

* * *

_**Njola**_

_Chapter 2: What is my path?_

Far off on an island was where the Night Fury Halflings lived peacefully. Much like the Gronckles, they didn't like to get into war with other clans. But, when necessary they did, and their warriors were just flying in from being at war with the Nightmares. They were a bunch of hotheaded Halflings that thought they were better than everyone else, and they had been causing the Night Furies some problems such as stealing their food and terrorizing families. The Night Furies had had enough and decided to chase the Nightmares away by force. It wasn't an easy fight and it lasted many weeks, but at last the soldiers were home. Families greeted their loved ones, children climbing all over their mothers and fathers, and wives and husbands rejoining with happiness. The alpha of the clan, Njol, looked on with joy and walked up to the elder in greeting.

**"Welcome back, Alpha Njol"**, the wise elder said.

**"It's good to be back"**, he replied. **"The Nightmares are defeated! With the help of our brothers our villages are safe again!" **Njol said to his people. They all cheered and roared with victory and joy.

**"Father!"** Njol's son, Niði, yelled as he ran into his father with a hug.

**"My son, it's so good to see you."**

**"Your return has brought much happiness to the village. Look at all the smiling faces"**, the elder told his alpha.

**"Yes. But there's one smiling face I don't see. Ni****ði, where is your sister****?" **Njol asked.

**"You know Njola. She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her"**, the elder said for the boy.

**"She's probably just playing or sketching in the forest again. I'll go find her"**, Niði said and he flew off in one direction into the forest. He was pretty sure he knew where his sister would be.

* * *

Njola was up on a cliff looking out at the river as she sat sketching, the wind blowing through her short and wild black hair. Shadow, her Night Terror, sat beside her watching her left hand work as Twilight, her little brambling bird, sat on her shoulder taking a nap. Everything was peaceful. The beautiful land full of lush dark greens and the clear blue waters below that shined with the moon's light cleared her mind, and she let it wander. Her mind had been plagued lately and sometimes she just needed some time away from everyone. Her peaceful moment was over, however, when she heard her brother calling her name.

**"Hiccup! Hiccup! Where are ya?!"** he called using the nickname he given her from behind in the forest. When they were kids he started calling her Hiccup because of how much smaller she was. She was the same as every other Halfling having the same powers and dragon parts; the wings, ears, tail, and scaled patches, but she had come out as a runt and her brother loved to tease her for it; especially since she was to be Alpha. Unfortunately she was the oldest, even if only by a few minutes, and the law decreed the eldest child to be the future alpha. Despite the fact that she'd grown out of her runt size in the past few years, she got used to the name and even allowed everyone to call her it. To some degree it still worked; she was still very slim and lacked in muscle. Her dragon form was even smaller than others despite being very tall. The only one who didn't use the nickname was her father, for whom she was named after. He found it degrading and insulting.

**"There you are. Knew you'd be up here again"**, her brother said as he walked up to her.

**"What is it, Toothless"**, Njola replied, turning around and using the nickname she had given him as payback.

**"Dad's back. You seriously didn't hear the drums?"**

**"Oh, uh, no. Sorry, guess I was a little distracted."**

**"With what?" **Niði asked, as he came closer. Then he saw what she was sketching. **"Oh. The dream again?" **he asked seeing the sketch of the strange looking lone arrow in a forest.** "Well, have you figured it out yet?"** he asked sitting across from her.

**"I know it means something. I just don't know what."**

**"Why don't you ask dad?"**

**"Hmm, maybe I will."**

**"Yeah…" **

**"AHH!"** Njola screamed as Niði suddenly lunged at her in his transformed Night Fury state.

**"Toothless, you know we're only supposed to transform for defense"**, she said, pinned down with Niði on top of her.

**"Yeah, but wresting like this is so much more fun"**, he said as he wagged his tail.

**"Don't you think we're getting a little old for this?"**

**"Only if you're chicken."**

**"Oh, you're on!"**

Njola transformed and she shoved her brother off. They began to play fight and wrestle each other, until they came a little too close to the cliff. Niði lunged at Njola one more time and they tumbled off the cliff screaming. They both landed into the river with a splash and when they came up were back in their normal states.

**"Next time… let's remember to move away from cliffs"**, Niði said panting as they treaded.

Njola responded with splashing her brother, annoyed.

* * *

When the two siblings arrived back at the village their people were gathered around as their father spoke to them. It looked like he was honoring a soldier who fought.

**"**…**faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the moon until the morning shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Tunglskin."**

Halflings cheered, roaring out with praise and triumph.

**"For he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear and the courage of a true Night Fury."**

The elder stepped up giving Tunglskin a mark on his chest of the paws of a Night Fury symbolizing his bravery, courage, strength, and wit.

**"He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors…"**

**"Man I'd love to be as great a warrior as him someday"**, Niði said almost like a child would about an idol.

**"Yeah, especially love the smile"**, Njola replied sarcastically. Tunglskin never seemed to smile. He was always all business, never play. All the girls gushed and swooned over how handsome he was, but Njola just couldn't see it. At one point she actually wondered what he would look like with a smile. Once she tried sketching the idea, but it never came out right. In the end, Njola just figured the man was never meant to.

**"**…**destroying every enemy in his path. At dawn*, we will feast in his honor!"** their father finished. Once more everyone roared with cheer. Once it was all over, Niði went to talk to Tunglskin and Njola decided to go greet her father.

**"My daughter"**, her father said as she came.

**"Hi, dad"**, she said as she gave him a hug.

**"Finally seeing you gives me great joy."**

**"I'm so glad you've come home safely."**

**"Come. We have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you and your brother have been doing."**

They went into their home, a hut made from the stones and wood found on their island. It was kind of like a cave, only more homey and secure from the elements. Meanwhile, Shadow and Twilight followed, jumping in from a window in the hut.

**"Father, for many days now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen; something exciting!"**

**"Yes. Something exciting is about to happen."**

**"Really? What is it?"** she asked excitedly, her ears perking up.

**"Tunglskin has asked to seek your hand in marriage."**

Njola's ears went down in disappointment and then perked with confusion. **"Marry Tunglskin?"**

She heard Twilight chirp with approval while Shadow gagged from the shelf up above in disgust. She couldn't help but agree with her Terror friend.

**"I told him it would make my heart sore"**, her father continued.

Njola gave her best smile but it didn't reach her eyes and her smile quickly faded. This was not the exciting news she was expecting. She went to the sheet that acted as their door and lifted it to see Tunglskin standing completely still as children bounced around him playfully, the moon's light giving the children its energy.

**"But he's so… serious"**, Njola said with distaste. If she was to marry someone, she'd wanted it to be someone who she loved and who she could have fun and enjoy life with. Not some statue-like man.

**"Njola, Tunglskin will make a fine husband. He is loyal, and strong; he will build you a good house with sturdy walls, and will help you keep focus. With him you will be safe from harm, and will be able to lead our people with more stability."**

Of course. This all boiled down to her becoming Alpha. Njola was afraid of the day he'd hand her the crown. It was such a big job with so much responsibility attached. Being alpha never set right with her. Truthfully, she always wished Niði had been born first. But, no; fate had to be cruel and have her be the older twin.

**"Father, can't this wait a few more years? There's still so much I want to do; so much I want to see. I don't want to have to be tied down all my life. No, I think my dream is pointing me down another path."**

**"But this is the right path for you."**

**"But why can't I choose—"** she gasped as Shadow fell from the shelf and into her arms as she caught him. A bowl fell as well, trapping Twilight inside, and the little bird pecked her way out from the broken bowl stunned.

**"You can't defeat me! I am the brave and strong—"** Njola lifted her father's crown that was made from branches and leaves from Shadow's head and he stopped, turning to look sheepishly at the alpha. **"Ha-ha, actors."**

Njola laughed at her friends antics, but it and her smile faded when she looked up at her father. He sighed. **"Njola, come with me. You are the daughter of the Alpha. Soon this pack will look to you, and it is time you took your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river"**, her father said as they walked outside to the river that sat near where their house laid. He then began to sing a poem, one that everyone was taught as a small child. _**"As the river cuts his path, though the river's proud and strong, he will choose the smoothest course.**_ **That's why rivers live so long. **_**They're steady, as the steady beating drum. **_**Your mother wore this necklace for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own."**

He placed the necklace on her; one with emerald beads and a tear shaped black pendent.

**"It suits you"**, he told her.

Her father left her to think about what he told her, and she sat by the river for a while fiddling with the pendent on her chest.

**"Ooh, what do we have here?"** Shadow asked taking hold of the pendent in his claws.

**"Yeah… he wants me to be steady"**, Njola said, taking the necklace back. **"Like the river…" **The three looked down into the still river until a fish hopped out and Shadow leaped for it, unfortunately missing and landing in the water. Njola laughed. **"But it's not steady at all!"**

As if to prove her point the fish in the river continued to leap from the water and down the path. She started to fly over the river, Shadow and Twilight following, going down its path and every so often Njola dipped her hand in to feel the cool water of spring. As they flew down, she couldn't help but to explain her father's faulty logic of her and the river to her friends.

_**"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing always flowing. But people I guess can't live like that; we all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend! Waiting just around the river bend! **_Njola made it around the curve to see the owls flying beautifully by. _**"I look once more just around the river bend beyond the shore. Where the gulls fly free, don't know what for! What I dream the night might send just around the river bend for me. Coming for me"**_, she finished seeing two Night Fury Dragons lovingly nuzzling one another. That's the kind of husband she wanted. One whom she would love. One who would understand her. One who would still allow her to be free; to be herself.

The three flew on seeing a new part of the forest; one with some waterfalls flowing from the rocks above. _**"I feel it there, beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls. And I ignore that sound of distant drumming. For a handsome sturdy husband to build handsome sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming just around the river bend! Just around the river bend!"**_

They turned and they came to where a water fall laid and Njola dived alongside it coming then to rapids in the river, but the sky wasn't so clear either. Trees had fallen over for Njola to happily dodge and evade. She could have just gone over it all but where's the fun in that?

_**"****I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore! Somewhere passed the sea, don't know what for! Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend! Just around the river bend!"**_

Njola passed through another small water fall, not caring about being wet, and had now come upon a choice. Two paths to take; one like the fun and rough one she'd just been through, and the other with a steady flow she began with.

_**"****Should I choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Tunglskin? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me dream giver just around the river bend?"**_

Decided, she chose the rougher path. One that led to a mountain where near its peak sat a cave of an old wise woman. It was now passing the morning into day, but Njola wasn't tired one bit, and neither did she regret missing the feast of her hopefully never husband to be. She climbed a good portion of the way up the mountain, finding it more fun than simply flying. She was right outside the entrance on the ledge when she heard the woman's voice.

**"Is that my little Hiccup?"**

**"Stjarna!" **she said with happiness. **"I need to talk to you"**, Njola said as she stepped further into the cave, quilts covering the floor to sit and a pot which sat at the middle. She saw Stjarna, a woman with kind brown eyes, a friendly smile, and long gray hair she kept tied back in two braids. Njola never understood how she did that with her ears. Most Halflings just left their hair down, or in a simple low pony tail. She figured it must have just been practice and patience. The woman lived alone, in tuned with the spirits, and had decided to live truly amongst nature like their ancestors, high in the mountains of their island. Many Halflings often came to her cave for guidance.

**"Good morning sweet child. I was hoping you would visit today"**, she said from where she sat on the ground. Njola sat across from her, the pot in its fireplace between them as Stjarna was cooking some dinner. Stjarna gasped as her eyes gazed at Njola's necklace. **"Oh my, your mothers necklace?"**

**"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Tunglskin"**, she replied as Stjarna handed her a plate.

**"Tunglskin? But he's so **_**serious**_**."**

**"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But, lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's—"**

**"Oh a dream!"** Stjarna interrupted. **"Let's hear **_**all**_** about it!"**

The Night Terrors and Terrible Terrors in her cave she kept around began chirping with excitement muttering about how exciting this was and what the dream could be about.

**"Quiet!"** Stjarna shouted. None of them listened. **"QUIET!"** she now roared, and the Terrors immediately quieted down. One Terrible Terror looked to her defiantly but soon cowered away from her glare. **"Now child, you were saying"**, she then said calmly and with a kind smile.

**"Well, I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is one of those human arrows! As I look at it, it starts to spin."**

**"A spinning arrow? Ooh, how unusual."**

**"Right?! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly...it stops."**

**"Hmm… Well, it seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."**

**"But Stjarna? What is my path? How am I ever going to find it?"**

**"Ha-ha-ha! Your mother asked me the very same question."**

**"She did? What did you tell her?"**

**"I told her to **_**listen**_**. All around you are spirits child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky! If you listen, _they_ will guide you."**

Njola listened, and soon the wind blew in singing a song to her.** "I hear the wind"**, she said.

**"Yes! What is it telling you?!"**

**"**…**I don't understand…"**

"_Que que na-to-ra.__** You will understand"**_, Stjarna spoke starting with words Njola didn't know. _**"Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand."**_

As Stjarna sung the poem, Njola stood up and listened. She closed her eyes and did as Stjarna told her. **"It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds?"** Njola walked outside and then climbed the rest of the way up the mountain to see what clouds the wind was talking about.

_**"****Listen with your heart. You will understand."**_

When she made it up, Shadow and Twilight flew off back into the cave spooked; she didn't understand why. **"What do you see?!"** Stjarna called from bellow.

**"Clouds. Strange clouds"**, she replied seeing over the trees strange tanned shapes that did not truly look or move like clouds.

* * *

***Morning = Evening in our terms so Night = Day and Day = Night and then of course Evening = Morning. Yeah, they're nocturnal. You also might have noticed I changed Hiccup's Terrible Terror to a Night Terror. The reason for this is that I figured it would be more likely for a nocturnal creature to have a nocturnal dragon and it just so happened that there was a dragon with a similar name and size but was nocturnal.**

**Hope you enjoyed the sneak peaks. Please Review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


End file.
